


Healing

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub comes to Crowley for help with a badly injured Dagon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Healing

Title: Healing  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Crowley, Aziraphale, Dagon  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 1,357  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Beelzebub comes to Crowley for help with a badly injured Dagon.

"Here you go, you little pests." Crowley tosses another handful of corn onto the ground in front of the pond, chuckling to himself as the ducks squabble over it. There's more than enough for the three and he adds a bit more to the large pile.

The ground trembles, causing the ducks to take flight. "What the Heaven?" Crowley tries to steady himself as the ground in front of him erupts in a geyser of dirt. His jaw drops as Beelzebub comes to the surface. He's never seen the Prince look so out of it before. Her clothing is covered in bits of what appears to be flesh and she's splattered with blood, most of which doesn't seem to be hers. "Beelzebub?"

"Don't worry about me." She takes a couple wobbly steps forward before holding her hands out. The limp body of an eel is stretched across her palms. "It's Dagon. Two of the Dukes had her. Zzzhe's hurt." Beelzebub collapses to her knees before falling on her side. "Pleazzze. Help her." The badly wounded eel slips from her fingers onto the dirt with a sickening thud. Beelzebub's eyes roll up in her head as she goes limp.

Crowley lunges forward, grabbing the eel as carefully as he can. He turns his head towards the cottage and with all the demonic force he can muster, screams for Aziraphale. He can't help both of them at the same time, not with how badly injured they are, and he's not going to allow them to die. He might not be one of Beelzebub's fans, but he respects her more than most of the demons.

Without looking to see if Aziraphale is coming (he knows the angel won't let him down, knows Aziraphale will do whatever possible to help), he walks out into the pond. He wades deeper and deeper until the water is almost up to his chest. Then he reaches out with his aura, gently probing at the eel in his hands. He's horrified by what he finds. Dagon's aura isn't just shattered, bits and pieces of it have been completely obliterated, leaving tangled and torn threads behind. He hasn't seen damage like this since the Fall and it chills him to the bone.

He reaches out for Dagon, following the twisted threads forward and back until he comes across a very small spark of light. He can feel her absolute terror, hear her screams inside of his head. Delicately and so very carefully, Crowley peels back some of his own layers, reaching down to his core. They were all angels once, each with their own skills and abilities. Some of those were tainted or removed when they hit the lake of burning sulfur. He was still very good at healing or restoring things back to what they should be. He's creative, always has been, and if something doesn't work, he'll try another way.

His essence, what made him Crawly and eventually Crowley, slowly seeps out, gently touching what's left of Dagon. It takes a bit, but she finally recognizes him as a friend, not a foe. Little by little, he works on fixing her from the inside out, doing his best to heal what's been done. He sees everything, knows exactly what they did to her over the last month. It fills him with a rage he hasn't felt since the Ark.

In the distance, he can feel Aziraphale's power. It makes his rage subside (for now), so he can concentrate on what he's doing. He knows this is why Beelzebub came. Out of everyone, he's possibly the only demon capable of dealing with this much damage. Dagon's not the first he's healed and she probably won't be the last.

The eel in his hands gives a weak wriggle. He starts to move it back and forth in the water, allowing the clean water to move over her gills, helping her aspect remember it can breathe if it wants to. He continues to do that while fixing what he can on the inside. Some of it is too much to be repaired, even for him. It'll scar, bringing nightmares and torment for years to come. Most of it, however, is going to be fine.

This time, when the eel wiggles, flopping around in his fingers, he releases her so she can swim on her own. She's not quite ready to be herself again. It's easier to recover in a nonhuman form. From his previous experience, he knows it could be days or even months before she returns to her normal corporation. She'll be safe in the pond, he and Aziraphale will make damn sure of that.

Crowley slowly comes back to himself, shedding what he's seen and experienced like an old snakeskin. He's going to have to have one of those talks Aziraphale doesn't really enjoy at some point because if he allows it to fester, it will end up hurting both of them. He dunks himself under the water, staying down for longer than humanly possible, before coming back to the surface.

He's absolutely exhausted as he staggers back to the shore. He frowns when he feels something moving in his pocket. Crowley finds a small frog inside of it, glaring at him. Shaking his head, he puts the frog back into the water. He debates on miracling himself dry, decides he doesn't have the energy for it, and flops down on the grass next to Aziraphale.

The angel is carefully repairing a gash in the Prince of Hell's temple, healing it from the inside out. Most of Beelzebub's injuries, at least the physical ones, have been dealt with. She looks smaller than usual, hunched in on herself as Aziraphale works.

"I zzzhredded them to piecezzz before dousing the bits with Holy water." Her eyes go red as her lips curl into an angry snarl. "I couldn't find her. They used angelic magic to keep her shielded from me. Gabriel had to..." Beelzebub shoved her hand into her mouth, biting onto it to keep anything else from coming out.

Crowley reaches out until his fingertips brush against Beelzebub's ankle. He gives it a gentle squeeze. "She'll be okay, Beelzebub. Might take a bit, but I did the best I could." His voice is hoarse, like he's been screaming for hours. "You can stay as long as you need to." He doesn't even have to be looking at Aziraphale to know the angel is beaming at him.

"Gabriel zzzaid he'd come by to check on us. Izzz that going to be a problem?"

Crowley shook his head. "Fine by me so long as he can behave himself. What about you, angel?"

"If you are okay with it, then so am I." Aziraphale sits back, looking for any more wounds. "I think that was the last of them, Beelzebub. Did I miss anything?"

Beelzebub checks herself over. Not only have her wounds been treated, but her clothing is back to its usual state. Even the bloodstains are gone. "Thank you both."

Crowley can count the number of times Beelzebub has thanked him over the years on one hand. "Angel, you might need to miracle all of us inside. I'm not sure I can move right now."

"You just need some dry clothing and a nice, long nap." Aziraphale snaps his fingers, replacing Crowley's clothing with a soft pair of pajamas. "Your favorite sheets are on the bed, my dear." He looks over at Beelzebub. "Do you eat? I have a few things in the refrigerator you might like."

"Gluttony is my favorite zzzin." For the first time since arriving, a smile crosses Beelzebub's lips. "Take care of Crowley. I'll find my way inzzzide in a few minutes."

"If you insist." Placing his hand on Crowley's arm, Aziraphale makes them both vanish with a snap.

Beelzebub slowly gets to her feet. She walks to the edge of the pond and reaches out with her aura. She can feel Dagon down in the depths, buried in the mud and muck. "You're zzzafe now, my darling. Rest now. I'm here." Knowing Dagon will be safe, she walks towards the cottage.


End file.
